


Auld Lang Syne

by Signe_chan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, fuure fic, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: “Are we staying up until midnight?”Kent groaned, sinking back into the couch. There was a time that wouldn’t have even been a question. A time when new year meant all night partying until he was blackout drunk, fucking someone he wouldn’t remember in the morning then throwing up in the Vegas gutter.





	Auld Lang Syne

“Are we staying up until midnight?” 

Kent groaned, sinking back into the couch. There was a time that wouldn’t have even been a question. A time when new year meant all night partying until he was blackout drunk, fucking someone he wouldn’t remember in the morning then throwing up in the Vegas gutter. 

Jack yawned in his chair, then shrugged, like he wasn’t already half asleep and ready to go to bed. It was only nine thirty. “I’ll stay up if you two want to.” 

“Well, it’s really up to you,” Eric said, lounging in the kitchen. “I mean, I don’t mind, but if we’re not staying up I’ll lock the back door.” 

“Lock the back door anyway,” Kent yawned. “It’s not like we’re going back outside.” 

“You never know,” Eric grumbled. “We might all go mad and decide to run naked on the lawn.” Kent snorted. His naked lawn running days were over long before Eric and Jack had given him his second chance. Hell, if he’d still been running naked on lawns, he doubted they’d have given him this. It was only years of therapy and stopping running long enough to accept yourself for who you truly were that got you love like this. 

They let the TV play. Some game. All the players looked so young these days. Kent had been back out to Vegas the month before for some kind of commemorative game. It’d been fun but he’d felt like he was surrounded by babies. 

Eric came back into the room. He was carrying a bowl of pretzels and he came right over, dropping down next to Kent on the couch with a sigh and closing his eyes. 

“You okay, babe? Back hurting again?” 

“A little,” Eric agreed. “I’ll take a sleeping pill tonight.” 

“No drinking then.” 

“Why? Were you planning on getting me drunk?” Kent snorted, not likely. Jack snorted too, over in his chair. 

“I don’t have to get you drunk, Eric. You’re a sure thing.” 

“Charmer,” Eric said, but he did lean back against Kent’s shoulder. “What are we watching?” 

“Babies playing hockey,” Jack said and Kent snorted because, exactly. “God, when did we all get so old?” 

“I don’t know,” Eric yawned. “But I’m awful glad we did. Bed at ten?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Kent said, snagging a few pretzels. Wasn’t like he had a figure to look after now anyway. Then he lent over and kissed Eric’s cheek. He’d catch Jack later, when they were changing for bed. He remembered the days when he’d drink too much, laugh too loudly, hope nobody noticed. Where he’d fuck people he didn’t care about and hide and run and hope that hockey was enough. It had been, for a while. The spotlight. The fame. 

He’d trade it all again in a heartbeat if it got him this. 

Jack was nodding off again, one of the kids on the ice scored and Kent smiled. He wrapped an arm around Eric who lent into his side. 

He was good.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! 12 fic, 12 pairings. 6 check please, 6 hockey RPF! I have met my challenge. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr - http://signechan.tumblr.com/  
> or twitter @signe_chan


End file.
